


The One That Got Away

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, gunfight, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are in a gunfight and something special happens.  Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

“He’s running!” Danny tore after the suspect who was dashing away from him and his partner, Steve. Danny hopped over a plant and dove into the forest to chase after the man. Danny knew he had a gun, but he wasn’t firing. 

“What’s going on, Danno?” came Steve’s husky voice through the ear piece. 

“Southbound on 22nd. He’s got a gun.”

“Be careful. I’m on my way.”

Shots were fired and Danny hit the pavement. He looked around earnestly and saw a woman come out of the bushes. She had a gun pointed at his upper section. 

“Ma’am--”

“Shut up.”

The man that had been running stopped and jogged over to the cop and accomplice. “Kill him,” he said simply. Danny’s heart rate increased dangerously. 

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on. You don’t want to do that. You see--”

“Put the gun down.”

“Danny?” Steve’s voice came over the ear piece again. Danny sat up and placed threw the gun into the street. He held his hands up above his head.

“You don’t want to assault a police officer, much less kill one. You’re going to be going to jail for murder, anyway, and we’ll see if we can lessen the sentence if you just--”

“He’s lying. He’ll press charges.” The man brushed his hip against the woman. She glanced at him and Danny kicked his legs out at the distraction. The woman fell to the ground and Danny snatched the gun from her hands and pointed it at the man. He was holding his weapon up at Danny. The woman made a move for the gun in the street, but Danny shot in her direction to warn her not to. 

“I have guys coming. I don’t think you want to do that. Now, hand over the gun.” Danny stretched out his hand and gestured to the man. The criminal smiled sardonically. 

“You really should have paid more attention to my partner,” he growled. Danny felt the pressure of a barrel on the back of his head. Another was aimed at his forehead. The blonde squirmed uncomfortably and swallowed. 

“You’re coming with us,” said the man. He took the handcuffs from Danny’s belt and dangled them on his finger. He knocked the gun from Danny’s hand and wretched his arms around painfully. Danny hissed and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something else. He felt the sinking feeling of cold metal being bound to his wrists. 

“Let him go, Hawakana.” Steve’s demanding voice bounced off of the nearby buildings. Danny hadn’t heard the voice before and he jumped at the sound. 

“Looks like you’re outnumbered, though,” Hawakana smirked. He cocked his gun and pointed it at Steve. “I’ll make you chop suey.”

“You try that and I’ll have your ass doing twice your life span. I’ll take care of your hostage. I’ll take him off your hands.” Steve gave Danny a too-meaningful look. 

“Sorry, sweetcheeks,” said the woman. She pointed her gun at Danny’s shoulder and fired her weapon. She and Hawakana sprinted down the street as Steve rushed to Danny. 

“Will you marry me?” Steve crouched down next to his bleeding partner and checked his wound.

“Ah, fuck, what?” Danny rolled onto his side and grimaced. Steve ripped the leg of Danny’s pants to wrap the wound. 

“Chin and Kono have them. Marry me.”

“This isn’t a good time, Steve.”

“But I...I love you.” Steve touched Danny’s face and cradled his jaw in his long palm. His eyes were sincere, but when were they not? Danny blew the air out of his lungs. 

“Steve, I just got shot. You want to not do this now?” Danny tried to sit up, but Steve pushed him down.

“Answer me, Danny.”

Danny glared at his lover. They had been together since Steve had gotten back from Japan and things were getting really serious. This wasn’t just a fling and Steve definitely wasn’t just his boyfriend. Grace really liked him, on top of it, and she even knew about their relationship. And he loved Steve. He was willing to die for him. The blonde’s eyes softened and he smiled through the intense pain in his shoulder. 

“Yes, Steve.”

The ex-SEAL grinned and gave his new fiance a tender kiss. 

“Now can I go to a hospital?” Danny pushed Steve out of the way and sat up. He groaned in pain and Steve kissed it out of his mouth.

“This isn’t some strange fetish for you, is it?”

Steve laughed and hauled his partner up as gently as possible. “Come on, Rambo.”

“No, that’s you, Steve. You only get to use one nick-name.” Danny wrapped his arm around Steve neck and nuzzled into where the neck and shoulder met.

“Fine, Danny. Whatever you want.” Steve bent over and kissed him once more. “Lets get you to the hospital, though, and make good of all that ‘it’ll be healed before you’re married’ shit.”


End file.
